User talk:Wh!te$tar
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Soul Eater Fanon Wiki, the fanfiction wiki anybody can edit! Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Yo, I'm making my fan charrie's page! Insanity + = ME!! 02:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wh!te$tar GREAT JOB BUDDY YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Yep ^_^ So now we need to set up the admins and order things up around here. [[User:Memphis the light|'Amuse me']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'or']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ die!] 03:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I tried to make an announcements page, but I made a blog instead. (I don't know how that happened) Could you delete the page for me? Are you staring at me!? Or are you staring 03:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) We should get some orange and black going to match the theme ^_^ [[User:Memphis the light|'Amuse me']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'or']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ die!] 03:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, am I meant to be an admin? Because I can't delete pages and edit the sidebar. Are you staring at me!? Or are you staring 03:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) got it im ready to go "Guess Who?" 03:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Ok glad I could give you the idea oh and um how are you going to go about choosing admins... sorry i'm bugging the fact but I want to know how order here is going to be set up ^_^ [[User:Memphis the light|'Amuse me']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'or']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ die!] 03:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey White what is this centered around the Manga japenese version or like the english Tv show thing cause i need to do my researchLets go blow up the Hoover Dam =D 03:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea of what I'm doing, becuase I'm an admin of another wiki, unfortuanately I don't know how to make users admins. Are you staring at me!? Or are you staring 03:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) alright i'll start doing my research brbLets go blow up the Hoover Dam =D 03:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That is something that needs to be researched by you but I recommend right now that you set up a voting poll for admins and let the people on here begin choosing their admins... I would like to put my name in the ring for adminship of course cause I have to head out soon T_T[[User:Memphis the light|'Amuse me']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'or']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ die!] 03:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) White star....................um your probly not going to like this but...........................there's already a soul eater Fanon WikiaLets go blow up the Hoover Dam =D 03:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wh!te$tar, I just wanted to ask you a question: do you know about User Rights management? [[User:Schoolbus13|'Schoolbus13']] [[User talk:Schoolbus13|'How ya doin?']] 03:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm heading out for today ^_^ I will check up more tomarrow I hope I can be more help if I am set up as admin, so later for today ^_^ [[User:Memphis the light|'Amuse me']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'or']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ die!] 03:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That's how you make users admins: User Rights. It's found in "Special Pages". [[User:Schoolbus13|'Schoolbus13']] [[User talk:Schoolbus13|'How ya doin?']] 03:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) In the search bar, type in "Special:UserRights" or click on the "Special Pages" link on the sidebar. Scroll down to find "User rights management". [[User:Schoolbus13|'Schoolbus13']] [[User talk:Schoolbus13|'How ya doin?']] 03:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeness! :D[[User:Lightning2315|'Selenia the cat']] [[User Talk:Lightning2315 |'is who I really am...']] [[User:Sonicsocute111|'my fate is sealed...']] 03:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay![[User:Lightning2315|'Selenia the cat']] [[User Talk:Lightning2315 |'is who I really am...']] [[User:Sonicsocute111|'my fate is sealed...']] 03:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes pwease :3[[User:Lightning2315|'Selenia the cat']] [[User Talk:Lightning2315 |'is who I really am...']] [[User:Sonicsocute111|'my fate is sealed...']] 03:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! :D[[User:Lightning2315|'Selenia the cat']] [[User Talk:Lightning2315 |'is who I really am...']] [[User:Sonicsocute111|'my fate is sealed...']] 03:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thankies! :D[[User:Lightning2315|'Selenia the cat']] [[User Talk:Lightning2315 |'is who I really am...']] [[User:Sonicsocute111|'my fate is sealed...']] 03:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) how do we become adminsLets go blow up the Hoover Dam =D 04:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Do you like My character? (lol, I know what you're probably thinkin, did KH steal Alice's name from SFW? I didn't, I've had Alice's name for a very long name, it was just a coincidence. :D) Insanity + = ME!! 04:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! You're charries are awesome too! Insanity + = ME!! 04:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah :D Insanity + = ME!! 04:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC)